


Netflix Binge

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Series: The Reader-inserts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Cas and reader are friends, Cas likes it, Cas wasn't impressed, Castiel likes watching shows and movies, F/M, Fluff, He has a lot to catch up on, Marvel - Freeform, The Boondock Saints - Freeform, This is a reflection of the stuff I watch okay, cute stuff, fight me, my tags are a mess, netflix, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We, uh… have time for one more, don’t we?” Cas asked, a hopeful look in his eyes as he looked at you. You grinned, nodding and letting him pick another movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix Binge

**Author's Note:**

> That one episode where Cas was binge watching OITNB gave me Cas feels because he's precious and has missed out on a lot. So I did a thing.

Sam and Dean very rarely got time off from hunting, which also meant Castiel didn’t often get time to himself either, though he never really had much to do when he wasn’t assisting Sam and Dean, since that’s pretty much all he ever wanted to do. When you walked into their lives after clashing with them on a Wendigo hunt about a year ago, Castiel decided you were a good person and a good hunter and managed to somehow talk Sam and Dean into letting you join them. It turned into you moving into the bunker and learning how to hunt with three other people rather than hunting alone all the time.

This was one of the occasions where you’d managed to talk the boys into taking a couple of down days. You’d even sent other hunters you knew out on hunts to make up for what Sam and Dean weren’t doing for the few days they’d agreed to take off. On your supply run, you’d made sure to grab plenty of pie and beer for Dean, you’d grabbed some fresh ingredients for Sam to get back into his cooking for a few days, you’d bought a TV license so they could legally get a TV installed and working with Netflix and you intended to introduce Castiel to the world of good film and music.

“[Y/N], you want a beer?” Dean called as you piled blankets onto the bed you and Cas were going to share for your Netflix binge.

“Yes!” you gladly called. “And a burger if you haven’t eaten them all yet!”

“Bite me!” Dean laughed, appearing not long later with your request. “Getting cosy in here, aren’t you?”

“Don’t worry, Dean. As a Lesbian hunter, I have literally no interest in banging your boyfriend,” you teased. Dean blushed, grumbling under his breath. “I am very fucking interested in Charlie though. Man, she’s hot.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Dean said, rolling his eyes. “I’ll call her and see when she’s free to come for a visit.”

“Please do. I haven’t been laid in a while,” you said. Dean rolled his eyes again and put your meal down on the dresser before disappearing again. Cas appeared not long later, now wearing nothing but his suit pants and white shirt with the top few buttons open. “Are you gonna be comfortable in that?”

“I assume I should be, seeing as I spent most days in these clothes,” Cas said. It was your turn to roll your eyes.

“Go ask Dean to borrow some comfy clothes. We’re gonna be in here for a few days, Cas, wouldn’t want you to make a mess of your suit,” you said, smiling as you finished piling up blankets.

“Of course,” Cas agreed after a beat, walking out of the room again in search of the elder brother. When he returned, he was dressed in a pair of joggers and an old Metallica shirt, making you smile to yourself knowingly. Dean clearly had a thing for Cas, here. He never gave up that shirt for anyone, not even for Sam when he was a kid, apparently.

“You ready?” you asked, flicking on the TV and booting up Netflix on the spare laptop that you’d had Sam plug into the TV for you.

“Yes,” Cas responded, settling on the bed among all the blankets. He was confused for a minute as to why there were so many blankest nested on the bed, but he was quick to settle into it, a small smile tugging at his lips. “What is it you’re putting on?”

“This movie is called The Avengers,” you told him, grabbing the remote that controlled the laptop along with the wireless keyboard, then flopping down onto the bed beside him and getting comfy.

“This looks strange,” Castiel commented.

“Everything looks strange to you, Cas,” you responded, rolling your eyes. “Shut up and watch. It’s a good movie.”

~*~*~

You’d ended up spending all day and then some watching all of the Avengers movies that were currently out, right up to Ant Man. It took something over thirty hours, but Cas was engrossed with every single film, saving all his questions until the credits started to roll. He enjoyed every one of the movies and there was a smile pulling at his lips as he informed you of this after every movie. You smiled to yourself, glad he was seeming to enjoy it.

You took a break from the seriousness that was the Avengers and put on The Boondock Saints. You loved those movies a little too much, and Cas didn’t get as into them as you did, but he did appreciate some of the humour, and that was a sign he’d been around Dean’s bad humour way too much.

When those movies were done, you took a break to pee and get more food and beer before slipping back into Cas’s room, seeing him already looking through recommended TV shows.

“Is there one you wanted to watch?” you asked, taking a bite of the pie you’d stolen from Dean.

“This looks interesting,” Castiel said, bringing up the screen for The Walking Dead. You shrugged, pressing play and settling down beside Cas again. The Walking Dead was a good show, but you hadn’t caught up with anything past season four yet. You’d been too caught up in hunting since the finale of the fourth season, so you were glad to be catching up now.

“Do they remind you of the Croatoans, or is that just me?” Cas asked. You shrugged.

“They do a little, I guess. Just with less flesh,” you said. Cas nodded in agreement, eyes squinting in his cute little way as he kept watching.

Catching up on that with various pee and nap breaks in between took up the last of your short vacation. You’d cried and yelled at the screen while catching up with the show and you’d been quick to jump on social media to find theories about what had happened after Negan had entered the show to make a mess of everything.

“That was emotionally traumatising,” you muttered, sniffling and wiping your tears as the credits for the end of seasons six rolled. “I can’t believe I have to wait another fucking six or more months for this shit to be resolved.”

“You get so into this, [Y/N],” Cas commented. You gave him a shove, and that pulled a soft laugh from him. You jumped a little when the door was knocked, and you looked over in time to see Sam peeking in, a soft smile on his face.

“How are you both doing?” he asked.

“I’m in emotional pain. Leave me to die!” you exclaimed dramatically. Sam laughed.

“I could hear you in the main room, [Y/N]. You know there’s rumours it was Daryl that died, right?” he commented. You hissed viciously, throwing a pillow at him.

“Get out!” you demanded, pointing. “Don’t fucking talk about him like that, get out!”

“Alright, I’m going,” he laughed, throwing the pillow back at you. “Dean wanted me to let you know to get at least a nap before we hit the road because we found another case. We’ll be heading off in the morning.”

“Is it late?” Cas asked. Sam nodded, checking his watch.

“Almost one,” he said.

“Well that took decades,” you muttered. Sam smiled, shaking his head and slipping from the room again. “Well, time to pack up for now I guess.”

“We, uh… have time for one more, don’t we?” Cas asked, a hopeful look in his eyes as he looked at you. You grinned, nodding and letting him pick another movie. You enjoyed spending this time with Cas, getting to know the Angel a little more and getting to show him all the good things that came out of humanity. And it filled you with a small sense of pride that Cas was enjoying everything you were showing him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a train wreck I'm sorry.


End file.
